steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
White Benitoite (Episode) (LaS)
"White Benitoite" is the 5th episode of the first season in ''Love and Separation, ''and the 5th overall episode of the series. Synopsis Rose Opal tells a story about a Benitoite to Smoky Citrine. Plot “-Benitoites...I knew a Benitoite called White Benitoite, and the fusion with her was called Pink Tanzanite! Also you know...I am letting you stay for the time being here, until….my love moves in with me.” “I w-” She would growl then cry, stopping herself.. “You will...what? Hurt me?” Rose Opal would cry, as she would touch the gem on her right eye but then stop. “You know I don’t want to hurt you! Now can I tell my story?!” Smoky Citrine nodded, crying. “So...now, let’s make it a flashback!” ---- Two gems would laugh, as a extremely small pink gem would laugh. “I met a Smoky Citrine!” The gem would laugh, looking up at the pale blue gem. She would laugh. “You are so smallll! And that is great!” “She doesn’t know...about you, mommy!” White Benitoite would frown, and look at her ‘daughter’. “That is unfortunate…I should tell you something…” She frowned as she said this. The small girl would shake her head, confused. “What do you mean…?” “I am not your mother...Gems don’t have mothers...or at least not what I know of.” ---- “WAIT A DAMN SECOND!” Smoky Citrine would look at the shorter gem. “Huh...Wh-” “You thought she was your...mother?” “Somehow...yes...Now Smokesie, can I continue my story?” Smoky Citrine groaned a bit when Rose Opal said Smokesie but nodded. “Now….let’s continue!” ---- “Oh…” She looked sad and started to cry. White Benitoite bended down, stopping her. “No..Don’t cry!” Rose Opal stopped, smiling. “I am gonna go find Smoky Citrine!” The Opal type gem ran off, doing it in a very childish way. She laughed as she ran away. ---- “One more question!” Rose Opal groaned, acting unnaturally unlike herself. “What is the question?” “Why did you...act like a child…?” “I was...around humans. They made me feel childish, and so I wanted to be like a child. Shapeshifted like one! I couldn’t be one...so I wanted to be LIKE one! Now just…don’t ask anymore questions!” ---- The tall brown gem smiled as she looked at the pink gem running to her. “Hi Rosie~!” Rose Opal smiled as she hugged her friend. “Nice to see ya too Smokesie~” Smoky Citrine held Rose Opal, and laughed. She would spin around, as the small pink gem would laugh too. Their gems would glow, as they would fuse. “WHAT ARE WE?! IS THIS FUSION?” The fusion gem blinked, both intrigued yet shocked at this outcome at the same time. She would nod, answering herself as she touched her gems. She would summon a staff from Rose Opal’s gem, then Smoky Citrine’s magic ball. “A Rose Opal and...a Smoky Citrine makes a Iris Obsidian~!” Iris Obsidian laughed, as she combined the two weapons, making a lance. “We should show ourselves to my mo-friend!” She would then unfuse, as Smoky Citrine landed on top of Rose Opal, crushing her. “What was...that part you were ab-” Rose Opal screeched, as she was crushed. “You are crushing me, Smokesie!” Smoky Citrine got up, forgetting about the question she asked. She lifted Rose Opal up, and then put her down. Rose Opal would wobble, as she steadily got back up. “Now can I show you my friend, and show her our fusion?!” Smoky Citrine smiled at her childish friend and followed her. ---- White Benitoite stared, as a rainbow and black gem walked near her. Iris Obsidian frowned. “So are you Rose Opal’s friend…?” White Benitoite then glared. “Who exactly are you?” “Iris Obsidian, the fusion of Rose Opal and Smoky Citrine!~” “ROSE OPAL, YOU FUSED?!” White Benitoite growled, summoning a whip. Iris Obsidian backed up, unfusing. “What is...so bad about that…?! It was my second fusion! I wanted to experience fusing with another person!” Smoky Citrine summoned her magic ball, it forming into a sword. “Why are you yelling?! She just wanted to fuse!” White Benitoite just tried to hit Smoky Citrine, as Rose Opal slid back. She was crying, as the two looked at what they both had in common, Rose Opal (being their friend). Smoky Citrine twirled, dodging the whip attacks. “Stop fighting…!” White Benitoite just ignored her, as Smoky Citrine stared at Rose Opal, smirking. Smoky Citrine quickly cut off White Benitoite’s arm, as the pale blue gem groaned. She would stay there, resummoning a whip and shapeshifting her arms back.”You are really resistant, huh?!” Smoky Citrine laughed, and just as she would kick White Benitoite, the gem would catch her with her whip. She would pull, and hit her repeatedly at the wall. Smoky Citrine’s eyes would glow, as she looked at Rose Opal, then at her opponent, falling to the ground, before poofing. White Benitoite would laugh as she would try to catch Smoky Citrine’s gem with the whip, and as she was about to aim and destroy the gem, Rose Opal would slide in. “No! Not her, mom-I mean Beni!” Rose Opal jumped up, bubbling the gem just before the gem would be able to hit the wall. White Benitoite looked shocked. “YOU CAN BUBBLE GEMS?!” Rose Opal looked away from White Benitoite. “JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BENI!” Rose Opal just looked away as she touched her gem. Even though she would be shocked, she hid it, summoning a staff. “DON’T SWEAR TO YOUR MOTHER!” Rose Opal just slid back, hitting her. She would growl as she ignored White Benitoite. “YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU EVEN SAID IT YOURSELF!!” Rose Opal points to the above pages. White Benitoite tried to hit her ‘daughter’, annoyed at what she was saying. Rose Opal hit her in the leg, but she would not react. “STOP RESISTING MY ATTACKS!” Rose Opal then pushed the staff though White Benitoite’s chest, as she poofed. Rose Opal laughed, as unbubbled Smoky Citrine’s gem. Smoky Citrine would stay in her gem as Rose Opal touched it. “That should erase her memory!” Rose Opal then bubbled it, as she would warped it away. Rose Opal then blinked, and looked at White Benitoite’s gem. “What should I do with you?” She would hum, not sure. She didn’t want to erase her memory, nor did she want to shatter her. “I will just bubble you.” She laughed as she bubbled her, and warped her to her pocket dimension. “I am so exhausted,” She laughed, as she retreated. A little girl with caucasian skin rushed over, grabbing it, and smiling. The girl runned over, to her mother, laughing. “Mom, look what I found!” The mother laughed, and looked down at her daughter. “Haha, that is pretty! Where did you find it, Marykate?” Marykate just ignored her and urged her mom forward, trying to get her to go back home. ---- “Marykate is...my lover by the way…” Smoky Citrine just rolled her eyes. “I just want you to continue with the story!” Rose Opal nodded, and went back to talking. ---- Marykate was playing with a doll as something glowing caught her eye, and she stopped. Rose Opal’s gem glowed as she reformed. She was much taller, and looked much older. She blinked and looked at the little girl. “Who the hell are you…?” “Hell…? What does that mean?” Marykate pondered, curious as ever. She whispered to herself, “I shouldn’t be telling a stranger my name but she needs to know!” She then nodded to herself, and answered. “I am Marykate, and you tall girl?!” “Rose Opal! I am going to leave now…” She would try to walk off, but Marykate would block. “No! Don’t! I want to know more about you, and also what hell means!” “N o. What does that spell?” “I don’t know…” “Good for you.” She would mutter idiot under her breath as she kicked the door open. “I heard that!” Rose Opal just ignored her, as she ran outside. ---- “That is it?” Rose Opal nodded, “Pretty much.” “Wait! You said you erased my memory. Why…?” “You knew things you were not supposed to… Like knowing White Benitoite. Now let me get White Benitoite’s bubble!” She would jump up, catching a pale pink bubble, and popping it. The gem would glow as a pale blue skinned gem reforming, looking like White Benitoite did in the flashback. She looked at the two. Just as Smoky Citrine would try to start her sentence, White Benitoite would interrupt her. “You unbubbled me, Rose Opal! Why?” Features Characters * Marykate * Marykate's unnamed mother * Smoky Citrine * Rose Opal * Iris Obsidian (Flashback) * White Benitoite (Debut) Objects *TBA Locations *TBA *Rose's house Trivia *TBA. Category:A to Z Category:Grace's Content